


Straight Line

by Astarte



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-02
Updated: 2007-02-02
Packaged: 2018-04-25 04:53:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4947427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astarte/pseuds/Astarte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Der Weg in Cordelias Untergang ist nicht mit Stolpersteinen gepflastert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Straight Line

**Author's Note:**

> Sniplet für nairie’s kleine Lyric-Challenge und nette Ablenkung von den zwei größeren Cordelia-Projekten, an denen ich gerade schreibe. Deshalb kurz und geradeheraus.Spoiler für AtS Anfang Season 3.

_Hearts break, hearts mend, love still hurts. Visions clash, planes crash, still there’s talk of saving souls.  
_ _(Sarah McLachlan – World on fire)_

Cordelia hält sich zurück. Zieht sich zurück, größtenteils unbemerkt und wenn Wesleys Augen zu lange auf ihr ruhen mit diesem puzzelnden Ausdruck und sein Gehirn auf Hochtouren, gibt sie ihm ihr bestes Zahnpastalächeln. Breit, strahlend und so falsch, dass sie sich wundert - nur ein bisschen – weshalb die Risse sich nicht zeigen, die sie zerbröckeln werden.

Ihre Visionen Brotkrümmen sind und keine die den Weg nachhause weisen oder zu der echten Bedrohung. Ablenkung und sie stürzen sich alle darauf, um nicht darüber nachzudenken, ob Fred nicht besser daheim in Texas aufgehoben wäre, Wes an einer Uni, Gunn als Sozialarbeiter und Angel in der Hölle für seine Vergangenheit. Sie denken sich, dass sie einzigartig sind und es bringt sie durch den Tag, die Nacht, die Woche.

Füllt die Leere ihrer Apartments und ihrer Herzen. Es ist kein schlechtes Leben, aber Laborratten leben auch besser als ihre Artgenossen in den Abwasserkanal, selbst wenn ihr Ende vorprogrammiert ist und wann ist es das nicht?

Freier Wille ist so gebunden an ihren Moralkompass, dass der Kurs in den Untergang nicht zu ihrer Entscheidung wird. Cordelia macht es sich einfach ihren Tod wegzurationalisieren und ihre Gründe klingen gut genug, Gemeinwohl, Humanität und Barmherzigkeit. Die Wahrheit schmerzt nicht wirklich, wenn man sie nicht zulässt und seine Geheimnisse wahrt. Sie sieht nach aufgewärmtem Tod aus und die Lügen sind einfach genug. Es ist nicht, als ob Wes’ Augen sie fragen, wie viele Tage sie noch hat, sondern nur was ihr schlechtes Make-Up erklärt und dass es nicht zu ihr passt, dieser Heroin-Chic.

Sie wird gut darin, dass Team zu beobachten, wie es sich unbewusst anpasst, um ihre fehlende Präsenz schießt und weiter funktioniert. Sie ist nur ein Teil ihrer Maschine und selbst wenn sie sich für einen glorreichen Augenblick vormachen kann, dass sie unersetzbar ist, weiß sie, dass AI letztendlich ohne sie auskommen wird.

Angels Mission, ihre gemeinsame Vision einer sicheren Zukunft für potentielle Opfer wird nie abgeschlossen sein. Wahre Gerechtigkeit im Angesicht von Wolfram & Hart ist so hypothetisch wie Utopia. Vielleicht hat sie eine Schwäche für Epik oder zu ausgeprägten Sinn für Realität, jedenfalls weiß sie, dass ihr Auftrag nur für die Geretteten von Bedeutung ist.

Dass heißt nicht, dass sie etwas dagegen hätte, einmal am empfangen Ende zu sein.


End file.
